1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double V bed knitting machine in which a pair of upper needle beds having extreme ends opposed are provided on a pair of lower needle beds where extreme ends of the upper and lower needle beds are angularly opposed;
2. Prior Art
A V bed knitting machine has been known in which a pair of angularly opposed upper needle beds are provided above a pair of lower needle beds having heads opposed in angle. In this V bed knitting machine, an upper bed is supported on a lower bed symmetrically to left and right, and the lower bed is mounted and supported at both left and right ends on the frame so as not to impede a reciprocating movement of a carriage which supports a lock for operating a needle of the lower bed. Therefore, it is expected that the needle bed is flexed downwardly in the central portion thereof, a tail of the needle bed lowers and an advancing direction of the needle is upwardly displaced. To cope with this, it is contemplated that a supporting member for the upper needle bed is provided on the carriage so that as the carriage moves, the needle bed is always maintained at a predetermined position through a roll provided on the supporting member.
However, in the aforementioned apparatus, a flexture of the upper needle bed is borne by the carriage, and the apparatus is not constructed so that no flexture occurs in the needle bed itself. The construction of the carriage is also complicated.
Furthermore, there is no proposal of an arrangement in which the upper needle bed itself is free from flexture nor proposal of accurately maintaining an angle formed by the upper and lower needle beds.